Alucard D. Kyuketsuki
|name = Alucard D. Kyuketsuki |kanji = あるかつどだかいゆけつき |romanji = Arukaddo D. Kaiyuketsuki |race = Shinigami |birthday = 11/11 |age = 20 Shinigami Years-160 |gender = Male |height = 6ft 0' |weight = 69Kg |eyes = Dark Brown |hair = |blood type = A+ |unusual features = None |affiliation = Shadow Infiltration Organization |previous affiliation = Bounty Hunter |occupation = Second Division Captain |previous occupation = Bounty Hunter Captain of Third Division |team = Third Division |previous team = N/A |partner = Red Kyuketsuki |previous partner = Zancrow Kyuketsuki |base of operations = Soul Society |marital status = Single |relatives = Zancrow Kyuketsuki (Brother) Red Kyuketsuki (Brother) |education = Zancrow Kyuketsuki Red Kyuketsuki |status = Active/Alive |shikai = Inferuno Hibana (インフェルノひばな) Inferno Make em' Sweat |bankai = Nanatsu no Himochi (七つのひもち) The Seven Deadly Burns}} Alucard D. Kyuketsuki (あるかつどだかいゆけつき, Arukaddo D. Kaiyuketsuki) is the current Captain of the Third Division in the Gotei 13 and the brother to Zancrow Kyuketsuki and Red Kyuketsuki. He is the youngest Captain in the Gotei 13 since Toshiro Hitsugaya, though he is acknowledged as one of the most strongest Captain's though they call him to Immature to be a Captain. Although Alucard is a Captain, he often slacks and wanders around Seireitei, he has a side job as well as his Captaincy as he bounty hunts people for 'that little extra money' as Alucard describes it. When Alucard was younger he used to be trained by both of his brothers as each of them were in the Gotei 13, he now wishes to surpass both of them, Alucard says this is why he is stubborn and why he is. Prior to becoming a Captain, Alucard was a hard working and stubborn Shinigami with lots of potential, Alucard was often the mature one out of the three brothers when he was younger, as he used to cater for Zancrow after he would come home drunk. It seemed to be when he got older he grew more and more immature, he is often disrespectful and shows no pride whatsoever. Although most of these are bad traits, he keeps up his family name of being one of the strongest. In the beginning, Alucard was expected to be able to pass the Shino Academy easily, as he had to live up to his brother's previous graduatuations. Living up to the expectations he managed to clear the Academy actually quicker than his brothers, which was no surprise as Zancrow and Red themselves said that "He has more potential then us, he will surpass us". Alucard was put into the third seat of the Third Division, as the Captains feel that he will be the captain of that Division like all his other brother did. Alucard quickly rose to captain status after displaying his talents and ability to learn quick. He is one of the Main Protagonists of Bleach (GunzOfWolfz) as the story follows him and his adventures and conflicts he faces in Soul Society and the Human World. Appearance As a young boy, Alucard had a similar growth to Zancrow, as he grew up very quick, in his childhood he had a light brown eyes but slowly through his life they changed into a very dark brown almost black in fact. As a child he had brown hair which was fairly long but shorter than it is now, he was fairly tall for his age. The way Alucard dressed made him look very mature and attractive, he used to wear brown tight trousers which had different shades of brown patterns on it. He also wore a white shirt with one button undone, over the white shirt he wore a brown blazer and he had a black tie, he also wore a grey and black scarf which was chequered. Overall this total style resembled an average teen school boy. His hair was very straight and not spiky, the hair roughly came down into his eyes, which frequently made Alucard push it to the side. With this look Alucard had the I don't care type of look as he often had his hands in his pockets and he wasn't that talkative then. Gradually as Alucard got older and got into his teens, his whole look changed as he lost his maturity. Though his face did change into a more adult and matured face, as it wasn't chubby or fat. During his growing up period, he became more rebel-like you could say as he would, start to dress less smart and lose his look of I don't care. The style he was using during his teen period, he used to wear black tight trousers and black boots which blended in together as one. He also used to wear the same white shirt as he did when he was younger and the same tie but he wore a black punk blazer which had silver chains hanging from the buttons. On his blazer, he had white wristbands which were wrapped around the sleeve, his blazer blended in well with his trousers and boots as they were the exact same color. Alucard wore a silver belt which was barely visible due to the blazer's length, Alucard's hair still stayed the same length and style roughly, it was dyed black and it was more straight. His brothers used to laugh at this look as they would call him "Emo" or "Goth" just to tease him, but Alucard wouldn't change his look despite the fact of his brothers being like that. Although this was a completely different look than his child look, he still was attractive in different ways, as the clothes he was wearing made him look muscular and slim, it brought out his physique because of the tightness of the clothes. When he was wearing these clothes, he often was rebellious but lazy as he would always be seen on a couch with his hand on his cheek. Alucard's appearance gradually became more like his teen self, as he eventually got piercings which compensate for his eyebrows and they run down until the end of his nose. He also had three piercings in each ear, oddly he also had four piercings on the lower arm of both of his arms. The piercings basically looked like silver studs, they also blended in well with his style at this point. Currently the clothes he wear are quite similar to his teen appearance in ways, but completely different in other ways. The overall color of the clothes is the same as it was when he was a teen, he now wears a sleeveless dark blue tunic which has a silver v-neck which has studs going around the outlines the silver bits on the vest. The vest is very tight on his chest, which brings out his very muscular physique, also on the right side of his vest their is a black wing-like shoulder pad which blends in with his hair. Alucard's height was around 6ft 0' at this point, fairly tall, his pupils are very slitted and he has a tight studded belt. Alucard also had loose white shorts which are tucked inside his black boots, he also wears a pair of studded brown gloves with wristbands. To replace his captain robe, he wears a long blue tunic which has rips on the ends which look like the diamonds on a captain robe. When in the human world, Alucard makes use of a gigai to blend in, he takes the appearance of him being a bit younger than he is. He still has black hair which is spiked, just shorter and he wore a dark red vest and black shorts. Alucard also had red ribbons wrapped around his arm, for unknown reasons he wears them. Many say that his appearance in his gigai, is very weird and offputting though Alucard says he is unique instead of weird. Personality Alucard has been described as a loud, cocky but reliable guy and someone you can look to for help or for being saved. Although Alucard may not look it, he is actually very intellectual as he has shown to be able to outsmart his brothers in a battle of wits, his brother Red actually said'' "If he wasn't a Shinigami, then he would be a good lawyer"''. Alucard often looks at the smallest of details as his brain is always active and looking for stuff to do, he often believes in his ways of doing things disregarding others opinions. Alucard loves to be called a hero or looked up to, as he loves the attention and it boosts his already big ego. Alucard is described as loud as he often puts his voice above others, and rarely listens as he is always babbling on about his ideas and stories. Alucard is very easy to read as he usually has the same expression on his face and he is always bragging therefore giving his opponent an advantage in a fight. Completely unlike Zancrow, he cannot keep a pokerface. Alucard could also be described as very harsh sometimes, as he often treats his subordinates badly especially after he has had a bad day. He often likes to take out his frustration by shouting at anyone who even tries to talk to him, many say that this is one of Alucard's weaknesses as he can be easily wound up and get into stupid fights or lose his calm and collective side. Alucard has been seen to adjust his personality according to the person he is talking to, as when his brother Zancrow came home drunk he helped his needs and helped him become sober. Alucard often gives off faux persona to strangers or from people where he senses bad vibes from them, although he gives off faux persona he can often be caught doing it due to his natural lack of confidence and the way he reacts, Alucard has also shown a habit to itch his index finger on his right hand when he is lying or is nervous, this was a habit Zancrow discovered while questioning him. Alucard often gets into arguments because of him putting his views above all and not listening to his friends or enemies as Zancrow or Red have to pull him away if they sense he is about to start a fight with someone he shouldn't. Alucard has described himself to have super-sensitive senses as he can sense even the littlest of spiritual energy's from miles away, he describes this as a bad feat due to him not being able to turn it on amd off. Alucard is probably the most immature of his brothers. Alucard's arrogant and overconfident side can sometimes be annoying and get on his friends, family and even his opponents nerve. When pushed or annoyed Alucard will often go for the person annoying him, this usually happens when his brother Zancrow is around due to Alucard getting aggrevated because of his brother being lazy and deliberately ignoring him and dozing off. In battle Alucard is often the one who kicks it all off by slashing at the enemy although many say this is an immature and stupid move, Alucard uses it to his advantage so he can get a feel for the opponents abilities. Alucard has sometimes been described as being a narcisist, due to him often not listening to other people and is very egotistical, although Alucard says that they are mere jealous of him. Alucard is portrayed as a person who is completely not sensitive due to his lack of interest and ignorance in what they are on about. Many will call Alucard a bully due to him using his sheer physical strength just to get his way, although he is all of this he is often helpful. He has seen to be helpful as when he sees a young kid getting bullied he will stop in to help him, many just say he is completely hypocritical but some believe him. The one thing that Alucard is seen to get so frustrated about is when he has to rescue a 'wimp' or when he knows he is wrong due to the fact of him thinking he is better than them. Alucard also carries the charming look similar to his brothers, although Alucard absolutely despises when girls come rushing to him as he is tempted to punch them due to his hate of being pestered. Alucard is never seen crying, even when he was a young child he never cried, it is said that the only time he has cried was when he thought his brother Zancrow died. When Alucard gets wound up, his anger drives his power to a ridiculous limit as the more angry he gets the stronger and more scary he gets, also because of this attitude its very hard for him to control himself once he has got angry. Alucard seems to have a lust for battle much like Kensei Watanabe, he often lets his instincts take him over during battle. His lust for battle brought him and Kensei together as friends and they constantly fight each other. History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Quotes Trivia Behind The Scenes Category:Brother Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Alucard D Kyuketsuki Category:Characters Category:Captain Category:Third Division